The Things I do
by The Angels of Death
Summary: [Nejiten] Neji and Tenten share a bond like no other.


**The Things I Do**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary:** Nejiten! Neji and Tenten share a bond like no other.

**Pairing: **Nejiten! I bow down before it. –bows- I am not worthy. XD

Well, it's been awhile since I've written a Naruto fic, so…here I am. Rejoice! I am alive!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **The Way you are 

"The one thing I recall before I blacked out was Neji fighting off the monsters."

She buried her face in her blindingly white pillow.

"I can't believe I couldn't help fight off the monsters. I guess I should train even harder."

"THAT IS CORRECT! BLOOM! BLOOOM INTO THAT WONDERFUL FLOWER YOU ARE DESTINED TO BE!"

The windows shattered. Tenten's hair, currently unbound from her usual buns, was carelessly blown in from the wind, as shards of glass flew past her face, easily avoiding any cuts. She sighed, shifting around in her hospital bed.

Gai's teeth panged, before he turned around and pranced around the small room, cheerfully proclaiming the wonders of youth to Tenten.

Tenten smiled softly. Same old Gai. She got out of her bed, and eased slowly out of the room.

_I must find Neji.

* * *

_

Ah, the wonders of silence. No exclamations of youth. No teeth pinging and panging. No sweet aroma of Tenten's wonderful shampoo.

………………

…………………………………

Wait. What did I think waaay back there? Since when did I care about Tenten's shampoo?

Psh, naturally, she just smells good.

………

………………

………………………!

AAAHH! Am I on drugs!

I pressed the button on the electrical device and a nurse ran in.

"How may I help you, Hyuuga-san?"

"I want you to call the doctor and have him give me a drug examination."

"…………?"

"……Well? What are you waiting for! Chop, chop!"

Neji clapped his bandaged hands, before waving her off. The nurse raised an eyebrow, before walking out. The door slammed shut.

Then, after a few minutes, there was another knock.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened. Neji glared at it.

"About time you came! Now, what are you waiting for? Examine me!"

"………Why do you want me to examine you, Neji? Are you saying you want me to tell you that you're hot?"

Neji blinked. Then, his nose perked at the smell of…Tenten? Neji jumped in shock.

"Tenten!"

"Is there any other?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that."

"………"

"………………"

Neji smirked.

"You said I was hot."

"Temperature wise. I see you're coming up with a fever."

Tenten started reading the clipboard attached to the end of Neji's bed. Neji stared at her.

"You're not authorized to read that."

"Says who?"

"Me."

Tsunade walked in and grabbed the clipboard away from Tenten. Tenten laughed nervously, before settling herself on the edge of Neji's bed.

Tsunade glanced at Tenten.

"Tenten, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Having Gai-sensei in my room isn't all that comforting."

"……Fine. I'll let you off this time."

Tsunade checked Neji for any dosage of drugs, before leaving. Neji stared at Tenten, and Tenten fidgeted a little.

"Stop staring."

Stare.

"Stop!"

Stare. Stare.

"Stoooop it."

Staaaaaaaaare.

Tenten reached over and smacked Neji behind the head. Having to reach over, it caused her head to be 2 inches away from Neji's face. Her breathing slowed, as she whispered.

"I said stop."

Neji was transfixed by Tenten's glistening pools of brown colored iris. He lightly smiled as he leaned over a little to capture Tenten's lips.

"TENTEN! NEJI!"

Mission unsuccessful. Neji had to pull away from Tenten immediately, staring at Lee, like a deer caught by headlights. Lee started hopping up and down, panicking.

"Kami-sama! You're not going to believe this!"

Tenten glanced at Neji, before turning to Lee.

"What is it, Lee?"

"MY PET SQUIRREL HAD A LITTLE SQUIRREL-ETES!"

They both blinked. Lee's pet squirrel, who Lee had donned as…Miss. Squirrel…leaped onto Lee's shoulder, followed by two tiny little critters. Tenten gasped, before gently grabbing one.

The little squirrel blinked its huge eyes at Tenten, as Tenten patted its head with a finger, as she cradled it onto her palm.

"Lee……you are so goddamn lucky."

"THAT SQUIRREL IS AN EARLY CHRISTMAS PRESENT FOR BOTH YOU AND NEJI!"

"Neji and I?"

"YES! THE OTHER LITTLE CRITTER IS FOR GAI-SENSEI!"

"But won't the mother miss her children?"

"OH NO! THEY'LL ALL KEEP CONTACT!"

"………………I'll take your word for it, Lee."

Lee nodded happily before bounding away from the room, the mother squirrel and remaining critter on Lee's shoulder wave good-bye to the one resting on Tenten's palm.

Neji glanced at the squirrel.

"Tenten…are we actually going to take care of that…that…thing?"

"Yes, Neji. Just look at it!"

Neji looked at the squirrel. The squirrel looked at Neji. Neji poked it. It bit Neji's finger. Neji glared. It glared back. Tenten smiled.

"See? Isn't it just awesome? Let's name it…Little Star. So it can shine the brightest out of all the other squirrels."

"…Fine."

Tenten's back ached from sitting on Neji's bed, so she shoved Neji a little to the side, and nestled onto the other side, the squirrel sitting on Tenten's stomach. Neji chose to ignore the close-ness between them, and patted the squirrel's head.

"Might as well compromise with the little creature."

Tenten smiled.

* * *

Little Star leaped about in Neji's room. Tenten lay on Neji's bed, her back facing the ceiling, as she watched Little Star go. Neji was next to the bed, meditating. 

Little Star's nose twitched, before it jumped onto Neji's bed, sniffing Tenten's hand, that held a small walnut. Tenten smiled warmly at it.

Then Tenten turned to where Neji sat, cross legged on the floor. Was that drool?

"Psst, Little Star, go wake up your other master."

Little Star's nose twitched again, before it bounded towards Neji's curling on Neji's shoulder and tickling his neck with its tail. Neji's eyes slowly opened, and he glanced at L.S.

"Isn't he cute?"

"L.S? Yes."

"I was meaning you."

"……"

"……"

"……!"

Neji stared at Tenten and Tenten cheerfully smiled at Neji, before turning away to read one of Neji's books. Neji climbed onto the bed and lay next to Tenten, glancing over her shoulder to the book.

"What did you mean by that?"

"I mean that I find you to be very attractive."

"How can you be so bold?"

"Involving you, I can always find myself to be bold. For example."

Tenten hugged Neji tightly.

"Example one. I hugged you.

Tenten leaned over and caught Neji's lips. She quickly pulled away and winked at him.

"Example two. I kissed you."

Tenten kissed Neji on the cheek.

"Example three…I love you."

"……Those were fine examples Tenten. Allow me to demonstrate my own."

And they both shared another kiss.

"I love you too."

Little Star's nose twitched as he watched his masters share hugs and more kisses.

_Humans. So disgusting. Where's that nut?_

**The End.

* * *

**

**So, there you have it. A crap-tacular Nejiten one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it? Review!**

**- The Angels of Death**


End file.
